No queda tiempo
by Namirart
Summary: La luna menguante nos observaba, nos marcaba el paso: no os queda tiempo. Lo recordaba a cada instante, cuando, tras haber pasado el día caminando, nos deteníamos, acampábamos y descansábamos. [Romance Alistair x Human!Warden] [Comfort Zevran x Human!Warden]


Por gracia o por desgracia todo pertenece a Bioware que ya nos ha demostrado que no le importa destrozar nuestros sueños en Inquisition.

**No queda tiempo.**

La luna menguante nos observaba, nos marcaba el paso: no os queda tiempo. Lo recordaba a cada instante, cuando, tras haber pasado el día caminando, nos deteníamos, acampábamos y descansábamos. _Ellos no descansan_, añadía la dama luna. Y yo asentía, suplicando en silencio, deseando que las expectativas no fuesen tan duras como se nos habían planteado.

Los caminos, eternos, nos guiaban a la muerte, el sol en la cara nos desafiaba y nos retaba a continuar, nos imbuía fuerzas y mantenía a muchas de las fieras alejadas. _No lo conseguiréis, _decía, _pero debéis intentarlo._ El sol nos ayudaba y a la vez nos odiaba. Al caer la noche, la luna era contraria: _No os queda tiempo, cantaba, corred, pequeños, corred y lo lograréis. _Confiaba en nosotros.

Pero ¿en quién podríamos depositar nuestras esperanzas? El mundo estaba en ruinas, la amenaza mortal en cada resquicio, tras cada tronco de cada árbol. No habría salvación para ninguno de nosotros. Y lo intentábamos una y otra vez. Mi silencio se había vuelto taciturno las últimas semanas y todos lo habían notado. Conversaban en voz baja la mayor parte del tiempo. Sten permanecía callado o contestaba brevemente pero no parecía importarle a Lyon, el mabari, quien había decidido que le agradaba el grandote. Uno gruñía y el otro también, jamás vi la diferencia. Leliana disfrutaba siendo el centro de atención, nos reunía entorno a la hoguera y cantaba y contaba historias, y nos hacía soñar. O eso pretendía.

Pelirroja y menuda, con una túnica de la capilla y un arco de madera Silvana en la espalda, Leliana parecía especial. Hablaba del Hacedor y sus maravillas, pero nos contaba historias fantásticas de dragones más poderosos que el Archidemonio. Hablaba de Andraste y hablaba de guerras en Orlais, nos contaba todas aquellas leyendas que ella misma había aprendido. Y nosotros la escuchábamos mientras la luna nos recriminaba la parada.

Para mí los días no se terminaban. Mi pelo largo apenas se dejaba recoger y de cualquier modo no había forma de hacerlo, me gustaba que tapara las cicatrices. La armadura era demasiado pesada, así que la llevaba Bodann en su carro, al igual que la de Alistair, sabiendo el riesgo que nos representaba eso en caso de ataque repentino.

Me aproximé a Zevran una noche mientras Leliana cantaba una leyenda de Kirkwall y las marcas libres. Él estaba afilando una de sus dagas con parsimonia. Me senté a su lado y aguardé en silencio.

-¿Qué te pasa, pequeña?-preguntó. El apodo era merecido, yo tenía apenas veinte años y excepto Lyon todos me sacaban al menos cinco. –Estás cansada y demacrada, deberías descansar.-añadió.

-No puedo, debo vigilar el camino.-respondí, cabeceando un instante.

-Deberías plantearte montar en el carro de Bodann algún tiempo.-sugirió. Negué con la cabeza.-Entonces, pequeña, déjame usar mis manos mágicas en tu cuerpo. Venga, te daré un masaje y mañana estarás como nueva.-se ofreció con su sonrisa pícara.

Asentí y esperé un instante a poder levantarme, los últimos días habían sido de frenesí, había matado a varios osos y algunos engendros tenebrosos, lo cual había sido en parte bueno, pero me encontraba agotada. Desde que Flemeth nos había rescatado no había tenido descanso. Me atrevería a decir que desde que el Conde Howe atacó a mi familia no lo había tenido. Entré en la tienda de Zevran, vacilando, y me tumbé.

Jamás agradecí más un masaje como aquél.

Sin embargo, la cosa había derivado y la culpa había dejado de existir mientras me entregaba al placer carnal. Sabía que estaba mal pero no me importaba, necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba sentir a Zevran y saber que me apoyaba y me cubría las espaldas. El placer era indescriptible, el sentir mi cuerpo de nuevo, saber que estaba viva y no era una simple máquina de guerra.

Pero el tiempo terminó.

Continuaba siendo de noche cuando salí, dejándolo dormido y abrazado a una yo imaginaria, sabiendo que él jamás sería mío, así como yo no sería suya. Sabiendo que se alimentaba de una ilusión, de una chica imaginaria e ideal, una chica como él, una asesina misericordiosa, una mujer que no sentía dolor. Estaba enamorado de una chica irreal. Mis ojos grises centellearon en la hoguera, tristes. Sten y Lyon dormían juntos, afuera, bajo las estrellas. No había rastro del resto del grupo, debían estar durmiendo hacía rato. Sten y Lyon vigilaban dormidos, siempre, jamás se les pasaría una intrusión. Mis pasos, sin embargo, les eran conocidos.

Me aparté del centro del campamento y me senté en un tronco, alejada, donde el frío me tocaba ligeramente. Enterré mi cara en las manos y lloré. La luna, lejana, me consolaba. _Pero no os queda tiempo, no llores que lo estarás perdiendo._ Decía, convencida._ ¿Qué sabrá la luna lo que me pasa? _Me pregunté. Las lágrimas mancharon mi ropa interior y no me importó, hicieron que marcas de suciedad apareciesen en mis brazos desnudos. Nada me importaba cuando era así de culpable, cuando nada iba bien y no podía haber una mejora en un futuro cercano.

La Ruina me estaba consumiendo, la desesperación de verme sin hogar, sin familia, los recuerdos de mi hogar medio destrozado y en llamas, mi padre muriendo y mi madre corriendo su misma suerte, no haber encontrado jamás a Bryce en la espesura… Saber que su hijo, mi sobrino, tampoco había sobrevivido. Todo eso me superaba. Y ahora, además, me había vuelto a acostar con Zevran. No merecería ni una mirada por parte **_del sol._** La luna podría amarme durante toda la eternidad, pero no sería consuelo.

Una manta se deslizó en mis hombros. Deseé que fuese Zevran, que se hubiese desvelado y así solamente él conocería mi secreto; sin embargo, sabía que no era él, los pasos habían resonado en mi mente y oídos, lentos, dubitativos, no decididos como los del cuervo. No aparté la mirada de la luna, suplicando clemencia y bondad, algo de piedad para mi alma. La muerte, tal vez. No soportaría matar a nadie más, ni a un hombre ni a un maleficarum, tal vez a un engendro sí, por ser culpables de mis pérdidas… La guerra, de pronto, me superaba. Me sentía fuera de lugar, una de los dos últimos guardas grises, destinada a asesinar al archidemonio. Grandes gestas que antaño me hubieran parecido sueños, ahora llenaban mis pesadillas y me atormentaban durante las noches, largas, en las que no podía dormir.

Se sentó a mi lado y esperó. Pero él no sabía esperar, el sol siempre salía cuando quería, haciéndose más evidente en verano que en invierno, pero existiendo igual. Me abrazó y me dejé abrazar, me acurruqué contra su pecho y lloré. Lloré como no había llorado en meses, como nunca recordaba haber llorado desde que era una cría. Me había derrumbado, aunque no me hiciera especial ilusión admitirlo. Y él me abrazaba aún, sin importarle lo que hubiera hecho.

Mis manos se aferraron a su ropa y no quisieron soltarse jamás. No me había planteado antes de conocerle que pudiera tener un amigo, un alma gemela, alguien que me abrazase al llorar. Porque antes no lloraba, antes no necesitaba a nadie que me quisiese porque lo tenía todo y no necesitaba nada más. Y ahora estaba sola y perdida. Y nadie me iba a rescatar de ese horror.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó.

No respondí, pero lo había entendido. No sabía por qué me dejaba caer de ese modo, por qué me destrozaba a mí misma, por qué… Por qué no era feliz. No dejó de abrazarme en ningún momento y agradecí de todo corazón que lo estuviera haciendo. Mi cara debía estar llena de llantos y lamentos. No era un espectáculo agradable para nadie. Y así, cuando mis lágrimas se agotaron y lo mojaron entero, me obligó a separarme de él y quitó mis lágrimas con sus dedos, las que quedaban en mis mejillas. Y se llevó los dedos a los labios y los besó también.

Sonreí unos instantes, forzados mis labios. Y él fue triste cuando imitó mi gesto de forma auténtica. Había demasiado dolor también en su vida, en su pasado y en sus recuerdos. Y él no lloraba, él cambiaba de tema y fingía que nada había sucedido. Yo continuaba intentando aparentar, intentando parecer animada, hacerle creer que todo era experiencia de unos minutos de desgarre.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en ponerle un vestido nuevo a la vieja soledad de siempre?

Me sorprendió su pregunta y de pronto lo entendí todo, sus gestos y su forma de ser. Y mis gestos y mis palabras, y mis sonrisas. Lo entendí y volví a derrumbarme y a llorar. Él me había descubierto: la falsa máscara, el tapiz que ocultaba la verdad, el papel de Guarda Gris poderosa que a nada temía, una mujer fuerte que se había adentrado en el velo y había salido ilesa, esa mujer que bromeaba con sus compañeros de viaje a ratos y que manejaba cualquier tipo de situación. Una mujer de mentira, alguien que no existía. Y él lo sabía. Y lo entendía. Le ponía un aspecto bonito de felicidad a una soledad que me atormentaba, le daba un buen ver a aquello que me destrozaba y me mataba lentamente. Me abrazó de nuevo, sin preocuparse por lo que yo pensase.

-¿Por qué no me dejas acercarme a ti? ¿Por qué estás tan lejos incluso cuando te abrazo?-preguntó. Las lágrimas, esta vez, cayeron en silencio._ Porque yo no soy fuerte, porque me duele recordar, _murmuré.-Eres fuerte, princesa… Eres más fuerte que cualquiera de nosotros, eres más fuerte que yo -respondió-. Eres fuerte por haber aguantado siete meses así. Eres fuerte.-lo repetía como un mantra, con su tono de voz inseguro que se había transformado en algo furioso, convenciéndome y amándome.

_Estoy sola, Alistair. Siempre lo estaré, porque todo el mundo ama a la guarda, pero cualquiera puede odiar a Rosette. _No sabía por qué se lo explicaba, no sabía por qué murmuraba todas aquellas cosas que me dolían en lo más profundo de mi corazón. Él me conocía, él vió más allá del disfraz, mucho más allá de la guarda gris. Él vio a Rosette, y supe que la había visto desde el primer día, que jamás había creído aquella patraña que yo maquiné. Él me conocía, él no me veía como lo hacían los demás.

-No estás sola, mi bella Rosa. Nunca más vas a estar sola.-murmuró en mi oído.

No me soltó y deseé que ese momento no terminase jamás. Pero terminó, y cuando me separé vi que él también estaba llorando, que él tampoco era fuerte. Besé una de sus lágrimas, con dulzura y la más profunda de las tristezas. Mis labios rozaron sus labios, brevemente, tratando de atrapar un deseo; la lágrima cayó en mi mano. Cerré los dedos y cerré los ojos, conteniendo la respiración, sabiendo que guardaría esa lágrima hasta el fin de nuestros días.

_Quédate conmigo,_ le pedí. Y él me perdonó, y yo le abrí mi corazón, en silencio, en profundo silencio, abrazados sin más. Abrazados. Solamente abrazados.

Bajo la luz de la luna que por un momento se olvidó de que _no teníamos tiempo._


End file.
